1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to display devices and, more particularly, to display devices using a simultaneous emission driving method and pixels included in the display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
To display an image, a display device may use a sequential emission driving method that drives pixels to sequentially emit light on a row-by-by basis, or may use a simultaneous emission driving method that drives all pixels to simultaneously emit light. Further, in a display device such as an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device, driving transistors included in respective pixels may have different threshold voltages due to a process variation, etc. To compensate for this threshold voltage deviation, various circuit structures for the pixel in the display device have been researched and developed. However, the pixel may have a complicated circuit structure to compensate for the threshold voltage deviation and to be driven in the simultaneous emission driving method. Further, if the pixel has a complicated circuit structure, it may be difficult to implement a high-resolution display device.